An assembly of this kind is known from DE 100 47 325 A1, which is incorporated by reference, for example. The fastening pin known therefrom is provided as an angled pin and has a nose which can be locked in spring strips connected to the fastening lug. The angled pin provided is generally made from stainless steel. Removal from the fastening lugs is accomplished with the aid of a tool, and this is regarded as disadvantageous, especially in view of the ever decreasing amount of installation space for the assembly in the engine compartment. Moreover, the expensive production of the spring strips is regarded as disadvantageous. At the same time, there is the requirement for vehicle components that are optimized in terms of weight.
Other ways of fastening the compensating reservoir envisage connecting the compensating reservoir to the master cylinder by means of screws. For this purpose, expensive production of a thread in the master cylinder is required.